The Morning After
by wishingforatypewriter
Summary: The only thing more awkward than a one night stand is not actually having one.
1. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FT

The thing about wizard parties was that, well, they didn't really end until people ran out of money, booze, or money to buy booze. Any event where the major guilds got together usually lasted for days at a time.

For this reason, it came as no surprise to the people of Crocus that after the post games banquet the jubilant mages spilled out of the castle, changed their clothes, and made their way to a local nightclub.

It had been wild (four) indeed.

"Ugh." Kagura Mikazuchi weakly tried to block her eyes from the incoming sunlight. She should not have let Millianna talk her into those last few shots. Her head was simply throbbing.

"Milia," the mage groaned when she heard a rustling beside her. "Please tell me that I didn't throw up on anything."

"That would have been unfortunate," a vaguely familiar voice said from next to her. A male voice.

Kagura's body froze at the sound, eyes darting around frantically. Immediately, she reached for her sword which, of course, was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly it occurred to her that the blankets she rested upon were not her own. She gasped.

It was coming back to her now in fits and starts. She had never returned to her guild's hotel the previous evening, instead deciding to follow Yukino Aguria to hers and convince her to join Mermaid Heel.

The only problem was that she climbed in through the wrong window. Mentally bracing herself she chanced a glance to the left and saw none other than Sabertooh's shadow dragon slayer.

"Oh my..." She sat up quickly, sending a jolt of pain to her head. "Did we...?" She was outright disgusted by the notion of having lost control of herself. But, at the very least, he was an extremely attractive man. They even shared a few dances at the after party, if her memory was to be trusted.

"We did not." He stood up and moved to the other side of the side of the room. "Coffee?" Rogue offered, assuming that her hangover had to be at least as vicious as his.

"Please." She eased back down onto the covers. "Dark with three sugars."

When he returned from the luxury suite's kitchen they sipped their beverages in relative silence. When Kagura couldn't stand it any longer she sighed. "Do I even want to know what happened last night?"

"Do you?" He seemed to be pondering the question himself more than asking her.

She sighed, running a hand over her ashen face. "I apologize in advance for any reprehensible behavior."

Rogue scratched his head, looking down bashfully. "Around five in the morning you came in through the window calling for Yukino...while I was undressing."

The swordswoman flushed incredibly. She was never never NEVER getting drunk again. "G-go on."

"When you saw me you said that I was...even sexier than Yukino, among other things. And then you passed out. Although you may not want to take my word for it. I was about as gone as you were."

Kagura groaned, cringing. "No, that sounds about right." With that she rolled off the bed and went about searching for her discarded purse and heels. "Listen, I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't worry," he assured. "None of us are used to partying like Fairy Tail."

"You've got that right." Standing in front of the mirror, Kagura started to finger comb her slightly matted hair. She frowned lightly. Here she was, in a hotel room with one of the better looking mages in Fiore, and she looked a mess. "I'll be out of your hair in a second."

The swordswoman made a disgusted face at the bright pineapple dream stain on her cream colored dress.

"Take your time." If Rogue knew his guild mates, not one of them would be fit to travel until much later in the day. Even Frosch was completely zonked out on top of the dresser. "You can put that in the washing machine if you need to."

She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "A washing machine in the suite?" Was this the grandeur reserved for the country's strongest guild?

He nodded. "There's a dryer, too, and extra toiletries in the bathroom."

At this she smiled genuinely. A shower sounded like the greatest thing in the world at this point. "Thank you."

Before she left for the bathroom, the dragon slayer gave her a long sleeved button down shirt to change into. He hoped it would manage to cover her up to a decent extent.

When Kagura emerged from the shower, messy ponytail still dripping slightly, the first thing she took notice of was the movie on lacrima vision. Without a second thought, she sat next to him on the couch. "Literally everyone I know despises this film."

"The plot is awful," Rogue admitted. "It completely fails as a thriller."

"I watch it for comedy." Kagura tucked one of her legs around the other and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Non-wizards trying to do 'magic' with special effects."

Rogue smirked at this. When he tried to explain this to Sting it went completely over his blond head. "It's all wrong historically, too."

"And don't get me started on the politics."

In the next few hours the two found themselves discussing everything from jobs to food preferences, no topic too taboo. They even had lunch delivered from a popular hibachi grill downtown.

Reading the label on the takeout cartons, Kagura shook her head. "Isn't this the place that cooks your food on the table in front of you?"

"It is." He replied between bites of lobster tail.

The long haired woman sighed, savoring the taste of her filet mignon with mushrooms. "Then doesn't getting it delivered just ruin the experience?"

Rogue scratched his head. "No one to go with, I suppose."

Kagura sighed, leaning against him. "Rogue Cheney, where have you been all my life?" she laughed. Her best friend was more interested in catnip than fine dining.

"Hiding in the shadows, I suppose."

"Yeah well," she nudged him, "next time you should at least take a girl on a proper date before she has to wake up next to you."

"I might take you up on that." Unsure at first, but then more confidently he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Might?" she echoed, gazing up into his eyes daringly.

"Unless you're still more interested in Yukino," he teased.

"I think I'll leave her to that friend of yours." From what she remembered, the blond dragon slayer hadn't left her since they met at the banquet.

Then, as if on cue, a loud knocking sounded at the other side of the door. "Oi! Rogue!" Sting called. "You're not up yet?"

The shadow dragon slayer knew that between Kagura's presence, her attire, and the comfortable atmosphere between them many awkward questions would arise.

"Let's ignore him," she whispered. "He might go away."

The knocking resumed. "Come on, we have to get outta here before that crazy bitch from Mermaid Heel tries to steal Yukino!"

Rogue palled immediately. This would not end well.

A murderous aura enveloped Kagura, all traces of her previous tranquility irrevocably lost. Fast as Orga's black lightning, she got up and flung the door open.

"Her life belongs to this 'crazy bitch' after all." She crossed her arms. "But don't worry, I'll just end yours instead!"

"OH SHIT!"

"P-please don't kill Sting-sama!" Yukino plead from down the hall.

"Shelter him and you'll get it too!"

"Ahh! Kagura-sama, put down the vase!"

CRASH

"Get out of here while you can, Yukino!" Sting warned.

The celestial wizard refused. "It's my foolish wager that got us into this mess so..."

Orga's door shot open, then. "Hey, starcrossed lovers! Can we do this a bit more quietly? Some of us are trying to sleep last night off."

Rogue only sighed, shaking his head. The rest of the world was starting to look more and more like Fairy Tail each day.

**Author's Notes: **I posted this on tumblr a few months ago. I can feel a Rogura binge coming on lol. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Sting v Kagura and Other Tales of Woe

Yukino sucked in a breath and fisted the sheets beneath her tightly as the blond dragon slayer traced lazy patterns onto her neck with his tongue. "Mmm," she hummed and arched her back, allowing him more access.

He then moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites on her collar bone, between her breasts, and down the toned surface of her stomach. Yukino squirmed when his lips lingered in the space below her belly button but just above the waistband of her underwear.

A liquid heat pooled within her as she met his smirking electric blue eyes. He was going to tease her. She knew it.

_"Sting-sama_," she whined. "Don't do this to me."

But he had already taken her right leg and started kissing it from the ankle up. "Do what?" the dragon slayer nibbled at the soft, supple skin of her inner thigh. He was so close to her entrance now that his spiky hair tickled her through the fabric. He was only getting her warmed up.

After a minute more of this, he succumbed to her pouting and placed her legs on top of his shoulders. "Alright alright," he laughed.

Just then, as he began to slide the light blue panties down her hips, the door swung open.

"Yukino, I need to talk to you about..." It took a clearly distraught Kagura Mikazuchi a moment to register what she was seeing. "Oh my god!"

"Kagura-sama! I...I...you saw..." Her face beet red, Yukino dove beneath the covers and started to put her discarded nightgown back on.

Sting's eye began to twitch with sheer annoyance. "There's a fucking doorbell...I mean, what the hell are you even doing here? Get the fuck out, god dammit!"

"Tread carefully." Kagura touched her sword instinctively. No one spoke to her in such a rude manner and lived to tell the tale. "I am actually in the right-"

"No," Sting interrupted, "you're really not."

"First of all," she pointed her sword at him menacingly. "Her life belongs to me and I will consult her as I see fit. Second, it is the middle of the day. Don't you have a guild to run," _into the ground_, she thought, "or something? And third, knowing the breadth of your idiocy, you probably wouldn't be able to pleasure her anyway."

That was it. Rogue's girlfriend (kind of), Yukino's friend (again, kind of) - he did not care who she was at this point. "Alright, listen you crazy bi-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Yukino's lips crashed on top of his in what had to be the most passionate shut-up kiss in the history of mankind. The celestial spirit mage remembered all too clearly what had transpired the last time he called the swords woman a crazy bitch, and did not care to have it repeated in her apartment...where she would have to replace everything that got damaged.

She kept swirling and flicking her tongue in the dragon slayer's mouth until she was certain he'd lost his train of thought and then, albeit reluctantly, ended the kiss. "We'll continue this later," she breathed into his ear, nibbling briefly on the lobe. "Right where you left off."

Kagura did all she could to keep from gaping at the couple. Who would have thought that Yukino had such.._.passion_ in her? And for that idiot, no less?

After he was gone, the pale haired mage sighed, trying to reign in her irritation. "Is there something you need Kagura-sama?" Something more important than the bliss she could have been experiencing at that very moment.

"Well," the swords woman blushed, looking a lot less frightening than she did less than a minute before. "I have a date with Rogue tonight and, well...you see, I've never been on a real date before. I was hoping that you could help me."

Yukino smiled, reminding herself that she probably sounded the same way to Lucy and Mirajane when she and Sting had first started seeing each other. "That's exciting. Where are you two going?"

"We're having dinner at this hibachi grill downtown and then going back to his place to watch movies."

The celestial mage reminded herself, for about the hundredth time in the past few minutes, that the moment was gone and she might as well be supportive. "Do you know how you're going to wear your hair?"

"No..." Kagura realized, panic creeping into her voice. "I haven't thought about that at all. How do you think he'd like it?"

"Hold on," Yukino said. "I'll get the curling iron."

* * *

"I know that face," Minerva drawled as a scowling Sting Eucliffe entered the guild hall. "You either lost a fight, or you're suffering from severe blue balls."

"I'm not in the mood, Minerva."

"What, no 'lady'?" she laughed. She couldn't recall a time he'd ever been that pissed off. "Definitely the latter, then."

Rufus shook his head, smirking. He would definitely be getting the full story from Yukino later.

Just then, the shadow dragon slayer spotted his friend and came over. "Oh, Sting I wanted to ask you something?"

"What?" This whole thing had been partially his fault. He could sense it.

Rogue was too elated to pick up on his partner's surly mood. "I was wondering what kind of flowers I should get for Kagura tonight. What do you think?"

"Something with an angry wasp in it."

"Huh?" Rogue looked at him dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"Just tell your crazy girlfriend to stop busting into Yukino's apartment like she owns the place."

So that's what it was about. Rogue shook his head, smiling despite himself.

She was so cute.


	3. The Night Before

**Note:** This takes place right before the first story.

Yukino stood in Merlin's, a popular Crocus nightclub, for the Grand Magic Ball's after party, eyeing her fellow mages warily.

For the second time that day, Lucy and Mirajane had forced her into an outrageous outfit. This time it was backless black mini-dress with red, high heeled sandals and lipstick to match. However, neither of her friends stayed around to ward off the unwanted attention that such attire often brings.

Lucy and Natsu, both deeper in their cups than they necessarily should have been, were dancing quite erotically while Mira lectured the bartender on exactly how a margarita should be made.

This left the celestial spirit wizard with no escape when the Trimens of Blue Pegasus arrived.

"So beautiful," Hibiki caressed her cheek. "May I have the honor of buying you a drink?"

Yukino recoiled, hoping they'd get the message. "Um-"

"Please," Eve took her hand and knelt in front of her, "Come back to Pegasus and be my big sister."

She flushed, eyes darting around for a way to escape. "What? I-"

"Why'd you have to be so gorgeous?" Suddenly Ren was behind her. "Don't go making me cheat on my fiancee."

This was absolutely more than Yukino could bear. She was dangerously close to summoning Libra when someone came to her rescue.

"Oh, there you are, Yukino." Sting wound an arm around her waist when he arrived, sending the Trimens a clear message.

"Taken!" Hibiki exclaimed. "It can't be."

"If it's blonds you like, maybe a younger one," Eve offered hopefully.

Playing along, she kissed the dragon slayer's cheek. "S-Sting-sama," she tried to keep her voice steady. "I've been waiting for you half an hour already."

"I know, I know," he continued the ruse and led her away, only removing his hand from the small of her back when they were out of the Pegasus mages' line of sight.

Sting eyed her discreetly. She really did look beautiful tonight. He didn't think he'd ever see her in black and red. "You know, whatever guild you do decide to join, I really hope it's not that one."

"You have nothing to worry about there," she admitted with a soft chuckle, once they reached a somewhat quiet corner of the venue. This was part of their dynamic. He was one of the few people she felt comfortable disclosing her brutal honesty to. "Thank you for looking out for me…even though," she paused looking for the right words.

"You can say it," Sting sighed, looking down ashamedly. "Even though I didn't when it really counted."

She shook her head. "That isn't what I meant."

"Listen," he met her gaze with the same intensity in his eyes he had at the ball. "I truly am sorry, Yukino. I know that doesn't mean shit after the fact, but I am. Given…the way things were between us, I should have protected you."

"That may be true," she allowed. "But," the pale haired woman sighed, "you weren't at all obligated to. We agreed that it didn't mean anything. I was the one who…well, I cared about you." She knew she probably shouldn't have, but somehow it didn't stop her.

"I know." He sighed. It had been incredibly selfish of him. He should have stopped the second he realized she had feelings, but he'd craved her warmth. Her gentle touches, soft voice, and genuine care for his well being filled a cavernous void he'd previously been unable to identify. "Back then I couldn't let myself-"

"I understand." She gave a rueful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "My weakness was a liability." Why would he waste his time and effort loving someone who could have been kicked out at a moment's notice? He hadn't been wrong, after all.

"I'm the one who was weak." The blond shook his head at his own stupidity. "Natsu-san busted up our hotel for a stranger, and I couldn't even stick up for my…"

"Ellipsis." She grinned at him shyly. "Where does that leave us?" Where did it ever?

He extended his hand to her, smirking. "How 'bout on the dance floor?"

"I'd like that."

"You know, I meant what I said before," Sting said into her ear above the music's roar. "I want you back."

Yukino glanced up at him, still twirling her hips to the intoxicating rhythms. She was shocked that he'd repeat it. "Are we still talking about Sabertooth, Sting-sama?"

"Somewhat." His right hand slid down to her hip. "Why? Are you going somewhere else?"

Yukino shuddered at the feel of his lips brushing against her outer ear. "Well, Lucy-sama _did_ mention a vacant apartment in her building. She said it would be perfect for me. And then there's still Kagura-sama."

"What if I could promise that she won't get to you?" Now his fingers traced lazy patterns over the small of her back.

Feeling a bit bolder than usual, she responded by placing the palm of her hand on his well muscled chest. "I do have to honor the foolish wager I made trying to impress everyone."

"It worked, at least." He wished she could have seen the looks on their faces.

"Until it didn't," she sighed.

Sting guided her closer to him by her hips until they were pressed flush against each other. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It was just one fight."

"You really have changed." Yukino chanced a glance up into his electric blue eyes and found nothing but affection there. She never thought he'd be able look at her like that. "I'll come back, if I can get everything sorted out. Sabertooth is home." And they had some serious housewarming ahead of them.

"I know that look." There was a certain dusky cloudiness in her amber eyes. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"My things are still at Fairy Tail's hotel."

The dragon slayer smirked at her in a way that sent a tingle deep within her. "That one, too. We'll smuggle you back to Sabertooth in the morning before Kagura's up and about. She looks busy enough."

Yukino discreetly scanned the crowd for Kagura until she saw the swordswoman dancing quite amorously with Rogue of all people. "Sounds like a plan."

Because from the drunken state of everyone around them, it looked like it was going to be a very long night.

**Author's Notes: **I don't know why I like the headcannon of Sting and Yukino hooking up before the GMG so much, but I finally decided to write about it. This might also be considered an unofficial epilogue for my other fic, Chronology. Thanks for reading, everyone! Reviews are much appreciated. The next chapter will be mostly Rogura.


	4. Day One

Yukino smiled a bit as she took in the view from her treetop bungalow. There were mountains, lush foliage, and clear lagoons as far as the eye could see. The rare island birds beating their wings added splashes of color to the horizon, passion reds and old money golds. Although Minerva had been vague in her directions, she supposed she should have known. Where would tigers go to sharpen their claws but the jungle?

All the guilds were training, but for them, the lady had assured, it was only a formality. Victory was certain, and Yukino was only coming as an understudy of sorts. She would be the guild's alternate in case one of Sabertooth's elite five had a schedule conflict...or got dismissed from the Grand Magic Games for some unauthorized fight with members of another guild.

"You probably won't have to do anything," Minerva had promised with a noncommittal wave. "Just enjoy the vacation."

And enjoy she would.

The celestial spirit wizard spent the next few hours lounging in a deck chair on her balcony with a book she'd been meaning to read for ages and a few overpriced strawberry wine coolers from the minibar. She had just reached the romance novel's steamy climax when the twin dragons' adorable exceeds started calling out to her.

"Yukino-san!" Lector half shouted and half sung as they ran across the labyrinthine rope bridges connecting the Sabertooth members' bungalows.

"Do you wanna come play with Rogue and everyone?" Frosch asked.

"We're not playing, Frosch," the red furred feline reprimanded. "This is serious elite training to make sure we are always the very strongest wizard guild in Fiore! Anyway, wanna come Yukino-san?"

"S-sure." She stuck a bookmark between her pages and placed the novel back in her travel she followed the exceeds to the mouth of a rushing waterfall that flowed into a wide lake.

"So you've finally arrived," Rufus joked. The memory mage sat cross legged on a boulder with a few ancient spell books open in front of him.

Yukino shook her head and spread her pale blue beach blanket next to him. "I was catching up on some reading Rufus-sama. Am I late for the show?" she joked. A couple yards away, Orga, Sting, and Rogue were locked in a three way spar near the edge of the lake.

"Nothing worth remembering," he replied, but the celestial spirit mage scarcely heard his words.

As a member of Sabertooth, one with eyes anyway, she had quickly gotten accustomed to seeing Sting Eucliffe shirtless. The first few times she had been flustered, blushing and stammering and turning away. He had noticed, of course, because the dragon slayer was nothing if not vain. And he had teased her mercilessly in ways that only she would notice.

After the first month or so, she'd learned how to keep her face neutral while discreetly appreciating his marvelous physique. Discreetly because although Yukino had no illusions about how attractive he found her and knew how easy it would be for _something_ to start between them, a public, meaningful relationship was like a neon target in a guild like theirs—a 'Please Destroy' sign. And although she had no clue how it happened—he really was an ass when it came down to it—she liked the dragon slayer a little too much for a secret, meaningless _something _not to break her in a thousand little ways_. _

Sometimes it still seemed worth it; but luck had never been on her side, so Yukino had decided not to initiate anything. But there was something about watching him fight, the way his muscles flexed and his skin glowed under the light of his magic, that sent a pulsing, relentless heat rushing through her entire body.

As the sharp laser from his roar took the tip off a nearby mountain, the pale haired mage nibbled at her lower lip. She shook her head and took a swig from her water bottle. She _could not_ be like this on day one. Not when Master Jiemma had rented out the mini-lodge for an entire month. She had to focus on something else. _Anything_ else. Despite Minerva's advice, maybe training a bit wouldn't be the worst idea.

With a sigh, Yukino waded into the lukewarm water and reached for her keys. "Open, gate of the scales: Libra!"

"At your service," the celestial spirit said as she appeared.

"Can you use your gravity magic to stop the waterfall?"

"Affirmative." With that Libra stopped the cascade, and for a brief moment, having halted a force of nature, Yukino may have truly felt powerful.

But given her ever unfortunate luck, the feeling was of course short lived.

"Yukino-san look out!" Lector called from the sidelines as a bolt of Orga's black lightning came shooting towards her.

"My bad!" the god slayer called to her.

"Libra!" Yukino felt power surge to her feet as the spirit granted her the ability to jump out of the attack's range. But she never needed to, as Sting's holy ray dissipated it before she could move.

"Thanks Sting-sama," she said in a voice just above a whisper. _The way those muscles flexed. _

"Yeah, whatever. Just pay attention next time," he sounded bored as he said the words, but glint of mischief in his electric blue eyes told a different tale. They had gotten good at it by now, acting indifferent towards one another while the tension between them grew into a volcanic, tempestuous thing. A disaster waiting to happen.

So that night when he crossed the rope bridge to her bungalow, Yukino wasn't all that surprised. Perhaps a part of her, the part that smeared on peach lipgloss and sprayed a honey and patchouli perfume between her breasts, had been waiting up for him.

She stood in the doorway in her sheer white nightgown. "Need something, Sting-sama?" she questioned with an inflection trying a bit too hard to sound innocent.

The dragon slayer answered with a kiss long overdue, and she returned it gladly. Yukino stifled a groan as his teeth grazed her neck, her fingers getting lost in his spikes of hair.

Then she broke their embrace momentarily to shut the door behind them. "Someone could have seen us." Yukino knew that despite the effortless charm he exuded, Sting worried about the guild's politics of strength and weakness far more than she ever had or would.

It was already evident that she cared too much about him. Her affection betrayed itself in the way she rubbed his back on train rides and flipped her schedule upside down whenever he invited her on a job, not that anyone was really paying attention. Not yet. She was still far too weak and meek for the guild's major players to sabotage. But there were many Sabertooth who hoped for the arrogant dragon slayer's downfall. No matter what else happened, she would not let herself be used to hurt him.

"They're all asleep," he assured before capturing her lips again. Of course they were. He wouldn't have risked it otherwise. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that, Yukino?" he asked in reference to the seductive parkour her tongue seemed to be doing in his mouth.

"There are things you don't know about me, Sting-sama." She had to tiptoe to whisper the words in his ear, but they seemed to have the desired effect. Sting picked her up, switching their positions so she was pressed against the wall. Yukino wrapped her legs around his waist, shuddering when his right hand slipped between her thighs.

"I know you've wanted me since you joined the guild," he teased between kisses. She shook her head.

"Before." Months before they met in person, she'd seen his spread in _Sorcerer's _"Wizard I'd Most Like to be My Boyfriend" issue and found him impossibly attractive.

But getting to know him had made matters worse. Sting's confidence and easy charm drew her to him like better than any enchantment could, and his roundabout way of looking out for his allies endeared the dragon slayer to her in ways she was not sure one night could satiate.

But tonight was not the night for feelings, Yukino decided, even if she had any idea what her feelings actually were. Tonight she would savor each deft flick and swirl his tongue made against her sex and the feeling of his fingers tracing swirly patterns on the small of her back.

She would have all of June to wonder why the dawn chorus sounded so much sweeter when she woke up next to him, and think of whether or when the gradual breaking she anticipated would occur, but this was only day one.

_Author's Notes: I know I promised the next one would be Rogura-centric, but I decided to post this for Stingyu day. I hope you enjoy it. _


	5. Proximity

Kagura Mikazuchi, third master of Mermaid Heel, moaned when she heard the doorbell ring. Still clad in pajamas and wrapped snug in a purple fleece blanket, she stood despite the relentless waves of nausea plaguing her and shuffled to the front door.

"Erza?" She looked up at her friend and idol in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Behind her, Milianna bounced on the balls of her feet, raising her hand like an excited schoolgirl. "I called Er-chan because you weren't feeling good."

"And I brought Wendy along because I don't know much about medicine," the Titania confessed.

"I'll try my best!" The young dragon slayer vowed as the three, plus Carla the exceed, made their way into the living room.

"I'll make some tea," Erza offered before heading for the kitchen.

"All of this really isn't necessary," Kagura insisted, even as she slumped back onto the couch. "It's just a stomach bug, and Rogue is on his way over."

"He's _coming over_?" Carla gave a disapproving tut. "Haven't you been married for two years now?"

"Carla!" Wendy chided, her hands glowing teal as she began her examination.

"Three years, nyah!" Milianna corrected. "And they still live in different towns."

"It's not ideal," the swordswoman admitted. "Before Master Artemis fell ill we'd been looking at a place equidistant to Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth. But now I have to stay close to the guild."

She had almost passed the offer on to Araña. But what kind of mage would she have been, what kind of role model would she have been to Beth and the other younger Mermaids if she placed her career on the back burner?

"Then why can't Rogue-san just live here?" Wendy asked.

Kagura gave a weak laugh at this. Risley and Araña had made the same argument at least once a week since she returned, alone, from her honeymoon. "You're a dragon slayer. Would you be able spend four hours on a train to get to your guild every day?"

The dark haired girl paled at the notion. "T-that would be horrible."

"And here we are." They'd been meaning to do something about the situation for ages, but no solution—save inventing a teleportation device—seemed right.

It wasn't that bad most of the time. They just continued on the way they did when they were dating, spending one weekend at her place and the next at his. But there was still a void, a sadness when she came home to an empty apartment, when he was hurt on a job and Yukino or Minerva sat at his bedside, when she'd been throwing up all night and he couldn't get to her until the next afternoon. They had assumed, perhaps foolishly, that wedding vows alone would erase their omnipresent proximity issues.

"It's unconventional," Erza admitted as she placed a mug of chamomile tea in front of her friend. "But not the strangest arrangement there could be." She often had no idea where Jellal was for months at a time, and it still worked between them. "It does get tricky, though, once kids are involved." After Reina and Raiden were born, he tried to stay in Magnolia more, but Crime Sorcière was still a nomadic guild by nature.

"I'm not even going to think about kids for at least another year."

"Well," Wendy interjected, blushing, "the thing is, Kagura-san...I couldn't detect any stomach virus, but there is life in here. Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, nyah!" Milianna shouted, springing high into the air and managing not to break anything this time. "Kagura-chan is going to have the best kitten in the whole wide world, and she's gonna be a Mermaid, and she's gonna love cats!"

Kagura looked down at her abdomen, completely flat and innocuous looking, and wondered what kind of child they would bring into the world. Dark haired, probably. Maybe patient like Rogue, or determined like her. Perhaps they'd have a son big as a house the way her brother always was, or a daughter with the ruby eyes she imagined he got from his mother. But one thing was certain. "Knowing my husband, our offspring will definitely love cats."

The celebration continued until Wendy smelled Rogue coming up the road, and then the girls headed back to to guild to give the couple some privacy.

A few minutes later he came through the door looking a little worse for wear, the way he always did after getting off transportation. Wordlessly, he came over to the couch and pressed a lingering kiss against her forehead.

"How are you feeling, Kagura?"

"I'll live," she said. "Wendy's nausea spell helped a lot." Then Kagura leaned into him, nuzzling her face into his dark cloak. "Did you take the express train here?" He had arrived far faster than she anticipated.

"Anything for you." The dragon slayer draped an arm over her shoulder, all the while trying to forget the purgatorial journey. He stroked her arm lovingly. "Did you find out what's wrong?"

Kagura glanced up at him then, honey-hazel eyes alight with mischief. "You've managed put a child in me, Rogue. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That's great!" he replied at once, part of him a bit smug that he'd be a father before Sting. Then he recalled his wife's lifelong ambivalence towards reproduction. "But if this isn't what you want right now-"

"It is," she assured, twirling the gold wedding band around her third finger, surprised at how much she meant it. Before they got serious, she never thought she'd want to have a child. With anyone else, she wouldn't have even considered it. "It is but..."

"But our child should grow up seeing both of us every day," he finished. "So that means it's time I moved here for good."

"No," she sighed. "You shouldn't have to do that. I know how much Sabertooth means to you, and everyone knows that blond fool can't run it by himself. And then there's Frosch. She'd be miserable away from everyone. Araña can take over as master. She's always been capable, and truthfully my heart hasn't been in it lately."

"Sting is more reliable than he looks." Rogue paused under the force of her incredulous stare. "Well, at least Yukino wouldn't let anything too crazy happen. And no one would be better at leading the Mermaids than you, Kagura. I wouldn't want to be the reason you gave that up."

Kagura sighed, rubbing her temples. Wendy's spell was beginning to wear off. "This is no easier now than it was three years ago." The only difference was that they no longer had the luxury of ignoring the issue indefinitely.

"Maybe we should just flip a coin."

"Or let the baby decide," she laughed.

"How would that work?"

"If it's a boy, I'll move to your town and he can grow up in Sabertooth. But if it's a girl, you'll come here and we'll raise her in my guild."

There was a lengthy pause between them.

"That seems fair."

"Doesn't it?"

At first they had only meant it as a joke. It was no sensible way to decide where to start their family. Both the Mermaids and the Tigers found it ludicrous, though openly hoping luck would fall with their guild. But when the baby, one Simon Mikazuchi-Cheney, was born they finally had their answer.


End file.
